1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an electrohydraulic pressure control device, in particular a brake slip control device for motor vehicles, including one or more electromagnetically actuatable hydraulic valves contained in a valve block, having valve domes, which protrude at least partway beyond the valve block in the direction of a valve axis and each engage in a coil opening of an electric coil held by a coil holder, and having contact elements, which protrude away from the coils and through openings in a top plate, for electrically contacting the coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of pressure control devices of the above kind, the problem arises that the valve domes have to be inserted into the coil openings of the coils held by the coil holder and the contact elements have to be inserted into the openings in the top plate, which requires tightly toleranced fitting play clearances because even a slight axial offset between the hydraulic valves complicates the process of assembling the coils and the top plate.
In order to counteract this problem, DE 41 00 967 A1 has proposed an electrohydraulic pressure control device of the type mentioned at the beginning in which an elastic retainer connected to the coil holder holds the coils so that the coils can execute aligning movements during the assembly process. The fixing of the coils on the coil holder is also executed exclusively by means of the elastic retainer after insertion of the valve domes into the coil openings. This process, however, has the disadvantage that the elastic retainer is intensely deformed by larger axial deviations and stress peaks occur then, which can reduce the fatigue strength of the retainer. Moreover, brake pressure control devices of motor vehicles are often subjected to an intense oscillation stress so that the flexible support of the coils in the current instance can lead to oscillation problems, for example in the form of resonance excitations. Finally, due to the deformation of the elastic retainer during the assembly, undesirable frictional forces are produced between the coils and the valve domes.